The string between two souls
by Vendettero
Summary: "Kami saling mengikat... satu sama lain... kami berbeda dengan siapa pun... Gale's Roar of havoc..."
1. PROLOGUE

"**The string between two souls"**

"**Prologue"**

Suasana malam yang sunyi menyelimuti sebuah pemukiman terpencil di Jepang. Terdengar suara Tiup angin ribut di sebuah gubug yang sepi dan hanya di tinggali seorang wanita hamil.

"haaaaa! Seseorang… tolong aku! Aku-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…"

Wanita itu pun terjatuh di atas sebuah tumpukan jerami. Ia berusaha bernafas, dan mendorong sekuat tenaga agar anak yang ia kandung dalam perutnya dapat keluar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, 2 orang anak laki-laki keluar dari perutnya, dengan tubuh yang mulai melemas, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan mengambil sebuah pisau belati dan memotong tali pusar kedua anaknya, dia pun segera mengambil sebuah kain besar yang tergeletak di samping nya. Ia membalutkan kain itu kepada kedua anak kembarnya,

"aku berharap ini akan membuat kalian hangat"

Wanita itu pun segera menggendong kedua anak nya dan meletakkan nya di depan pintu rumah seseorang,

"aku tahu ini berat bagi ku, ini menusuk ku, tetapi jika kita terus bersama, aku takut "mereka" menjadikan kalian "monster". Aku sangat berharap, kalian hidup dan di terima di kalangan masyarakat… tidak seperti ibumu ini nak…"

Wanita itu pun pergi, air mata mengalir terus menerus membasahi pipinya karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang selalu menusuk hatinya, kenyataan pedih dalam hidupnya, kesendirian yang terus-menerus menyelimutinya. Dan malam ini pun, akan menjadi sebuah malam yang menyimboli kepergian seorang ibu… seorang ibu yang tak akan pernah mereka lihat dalam hidup mereka lagi.

Keesokan harinya, seorang pria membuka pintu rumah nya, dan terkejut karena melihat 2 orang bayi kembar tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kalian! Apa kalian semalaman ada di sini?! Yaampun! Mia! Mia!"

Pria itu pun memanggil seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Istrinya.

"Ada apa suami ku?"

"Kedua anak ini! Aku menemukan nya di depan rumah kita! Sepertinya tuhan telah mengabulkan doa kita mia~ aku sangat bersyukur!"

"Aku akan menamai anak dengan Rambut Hitam ini Ruki, dan yang berambut merah ini Ayato"

"Nama yang bagus mia! Aku menyetujuinya, mari kita bersihkan tubuh mereka"

"Iya!"

Kedua pasangan suami-istri yang telah 4 tahun tak memiliki anak ini merasa bahagia atas kehadiran kedua anak kembar yang mereka temukan di depan rumah mereka. Mereka membesarkan kedua anak kembar ini dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus.

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka layaknya sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Mereka mengajari dan memberitahu kedua anak ini banyak hal, kecuali Ibu mereka yang entah bagaimana nasib nya…

-Prologue End-


	2. Chapter 1

"**The string between two souls"**

**Chapter 1 "I hear what you hear, I feel what you feel"**

Siang hari di sebuah sekolah. Lonceng pertanda waktu istirahat pun berbunyi, semua anak-anak keluar dari kelas dan membawa bekal makan siang nya ke kantin untuk menyantapnya bersama dengan kawan sebaya mereka.

Berbeda dengan kedua anak kembar ini, Ruki dan Ayato berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Ayato! Kemari sebentar, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu."

"Ah~ baik lah"

Ayato pun menghampiri ruki yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah semak-semak mawar,

"Ada apa ruki?"

"Ini, aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada Tsubaki. Tsubaki, kenalkan, ini Adik ku Ayato"

"Ru-ruki~ dia bukan manusia!"

Dengan rasa takut Ayato melangkahkan kaki nya kebelakang,

"Jangan takut Ayato, dia hanya kesepian, Tsubaki tak akan melukai kita"

"E-eh~"

Dengan rasa penasaran dan setengah ketakutan, Ayato pun menghampiri Tsubaki dan mengenalkan dirinya,

"A-aku Ayato, sa-salam kenal"

Ayato pun segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ruki,

"Untuk anak berumur 12 tahun, kalian berani juga menemui ku. Tapi aku senang kalian ingin berteman dengan ku. Kebanyakan orang menghindari taman ini karena keberadaan ku, padahal aku tak ingin menyakiti atau pun menakuti mereka semua."

Keluh Tsubaki pada Ruki dan Ayato.

Lonceng pun berbunyi kembali, pertanda jam istirahat telah habis,

"Baiklah Tsubaki, Besok kita bertemu lagi ya"

Seru Ruki sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada Tsubaki,

"Ayo Ayato, kita masuk kelas"

"Sa-sampai jumpa Tsubaki"

"Sampai Jumpa"

Tsubaki pun tersenyum pada kedua anak yang meninggalakan nya itu.

Ayato dan Ruki pun memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Saat pelajaran Metematika berlangsung, seorang anak laki-laki jahil melempari Ayato dengen segulung kertas.

"Aduh, siapa yang melempari ku?"

Tanya Ayato yang berbisik pada dirinya sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan,

Anak itu pun melempari Ayato sebuah kertas lagi, namun kali ini tidak mengenai Ayato, melainkan mengenai Guru metematika yang sedang menulis soal di papan tulis, guru itu pun segera membalikan badan nya menghadap murid-murid nya yang di lihatnya sedang duduk dan menulis,

"Siapa yang telah melemparkan kertas pada ku ini?!"

Seorang anak kali-laki yang duduk di belakang Ayato menyalahkan Ayato,

"Ayato yang melakukan nya pak!"

"Ayato! Apa benar begitu?!"

Guru itu pun segera menghampiri Ayato,

"Tapi mereka yang melempari bapak!"

Jelas Ayato pada Gurunya,

"Jangan berbohong kau Ayato! Kali ini akan bapak maafkan, lain kali kau akan aku suruh membersihkan kamar madi sampai jam pulang usai!"

"ba-baik pak."

Sang guru pun kembali menulis di depan kelas. Sesaat setelah itu, Anak laki-laki itu pun melempari pak guru dengan kertas, dan kali ini kertas nya bertuliskan "Berisik kau guru Berengsek!"

Dengan emosi memasuki kepala nya, guru itu pun membantingkan penghapus papan tulis dan menghampiri Ayato lagi,

"Sudah! Ini keterlaluan Ayato! Pergi ke Kamar mandi! Bersihkan semuanya! Dan jangan pulang sampai Lonceng pulang berbunyi!"

"Tapi aku! Pak!"

"Cukup! Ayato! Cepat bersihkan kamar mandi!"

Ayato tak bisa meredakan emosi gurunya, ia pun menuruti perintah gurunya. Anak-anak itu pun menertawai Ayato yang berjalan keluar dari kelas nya.

"Sayang… Ruki tak 1 kelas dengan ku…"

Saat Ayato sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya membersihkan kamar mandi, segerombolan anak laki-laki pun datang menghampirinya,

"huh?! Apa kalian tidak puas menyalahkan aku dan membuat aku melakukan pekerjaan ini?!"

Seru Ayato sambil mengenggam sebuah lap Pel,

"Ha! Kami tak akan puas sampai melihat mu menderita di neraka sekalipun!"

Seru seorang anak bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di hadapan Ayato,

Anak-anak itu pun mulai mendorong Ayato hingga ia terjatuh, mereka memukuli Ayato, menendangi nya dan meludah padanya.

"Hahahahahah! Anak aneh ini enaknya di apakan lagi ya?"

"Akan ku kencingi Dia, siapa yang mau ikut?"

"Aku setuju!"

Semua anak itu pun bersorak sambil mengencingi Ayato yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Angin kencang membanting pintu kamar mandi, anak-anak itu pun spontan melihat ke arah pintu, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati Kamar mandi, anak-anak itu pun semakin takut di buat nya.

Rupanya Ruki menghampiri mereka,

"Ha! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Apa ini yang sebenarnya kalian takuti?! Anak aneh satu lagi!"

Tiba-tiba anak yang menertawai Ruki pun terhempas jatuh ke lantai,

Ruki menatapi nya dengan tatapan tajam, anak itu pun merasa tenggorokan nya tercekik, ia mulai tak bisa bernafas,

"Kurang- Kurang ajar kau!"

Seorang anak melempari Ruki dengan Sebuah ember yang berisikan air kotor, tetapi ember itu malah terhempas balik ke arah anak yang melemparkan nya.

Ruki pun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai mengepalkan tangan nya seolah-olah menggenggam sesuatu, tiba-tiba, anak yang berdiri di sebelah Ayato pun terangkat, ruki menghempaskan tangan nya ke lantai seolah membanting kan nya, dan anak yang tubuhnya terangkat itu pun terhempas keras ke lantai.

Seorang anak dengan tubuh tinggi itu pun ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar sampai mengeluarkan air kencing di celananya.

Ruki pun menghampirinya dan berbisik padanya,

"Sekali lagi kau sakiti adik ku… Aku tak akan puas sampai melihat mu menderita di neraka sekalipun!"

Anak-anak itu lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan. Ruki pun membantu Ayato untuk bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk basah yang ia bawa,

"Ayato kau pakai Jaket ku saja ya, seragam mu akan ku bawa ke loundry"

"Iya… ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Lalu! Kata-kata yang kau katakan tadi itu kan kata-kata yang mereka katakan pada ku!"

Seru Ayato kebingungan dan penasaran,

"Hehe, apa kau sudah lupa? Ibu kita bilang kita ini anak kembar kan? Biasanya anak kembar punya insting yang lebih peka di bandigkan Kakak-berAdik lain nya~"

"Ooh, begitu ya.. tapi, terimakasih banyak. Tanpa Kakak, mungkin aku bisa mati di sini hari ini juga haha"

"Haha! Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan kau mati di sini, nah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"iya!"

Ayato pun tersenyum pada kakak kembar nya itu, mereka pun bergandengan tangan dan berangkat pulang menuju rumah mereka.


	3. Chapter 2

**Gomennasai~**

Sebelum nya terimakasih telah, membaca Fanfic saya sampai Chapter 2

(9TTwTT)9

Gomennasai guys, saya bingung untuk menamai nama belakang Ayato dan Ruki yang saya jadikan mereka like "Bromance", jadi saya namai keluarga yang memungut Ayato n Ruki ini "Mukami", jadi Ayato di namai "Mukami Ayato" QAQ

*jeng jeng jeng jeng!*

Sakamaki Brothers : *Teriak pakai Speaker di telingan Writer* "PERUSAK NAMA! (w 0A0)w"

QwQ just Enjoy saja guys ceritanya memang belum seberapa~ be cuz~ anda pasti tahu dari tutur kata saya yang acak-acakan ini bahwa saya adalah seorang "Junior and Newbie" here, so please~ harap di maklum TTwTT.

"**The string between two souls"**

**Chapter 2 "We are differ than them"**

Pagi hari di Rumah kediaman Keluarga Mukami, terlihat seorang ibu sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya, seorang ayah yang mebaca koran pagi nya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat yang di buat kan istri tercintanya, dan dua orang anak kembar yang sedang berbagi dan bermain bersama mainan mereka.

"Ayah, Ruki, Ayato, Sarapan nya sudah siap, ayo semuanya menuju meja makan"

Seru Mia, memanggil Yuu suaminya dan kedua anak kembar nya,

"Hm… Cream Suop! Kesukaan ku! Ayato kau harus coba, ini enak loh"

Seru Ruki sambil melihat semangkuk Cream Soup yang Mia letakan di atas meja makan,

"Haaaa~ Ibu kenapa tidak masak takoyaki saja?"

Keluh Ayato pada ibunya dengan manja,

"Kalau takoyaki di makan pagi-pagi akan buat perut mual Ayato."

"Yah… ibu~"

Seru Ayato kecewa,

"Tapi, Bagai mana kalau siang ini Ibu buat kan Takoyaki isi Gurita?"

Seru ibunya sambil menaruh piring dan cangkir di meja makan,

"Hore! Ibu sangat baik! Kalau Ruki mengajukan aku untuk memakan Cream Soup, akan aku lakukan sekarang, tapi nanti siang kau juga harus makan Takoyaki ya! Haha! Walau aku tahu kau tak suka gurita!"

Ucap Ayato sambil mengejek kakak nya, berniat untuk bercanda,

"Eh-Tapi kan.."

"Sudah lah Ruki, gurita itu enak loh~ dan Pastinya tak akan hidup jika kita menelan nya haha!"

"Baik lah baik lah~"

Ucap Ruki Pasrah.

Ibu dan Ayah mereka pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku ke dua anak laki-laki nya,

"Baik lah, semua sudah siap, ayo ber do'a"

Ucap ayah nya sambil membenarkan kursi yang ia duduki,

"Baik!"

Seru semua anggota keluarga.

Setelah Keluarga Mukami menyantap sarapan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berteriak di luar pintu rumah mereka,

"Yuu Mukami! Keluar kau! Dan bawa anak-anak Penyihir itu!"

"Kalian semua diam di sini, Mia, lindungi anak-anak"

Ucap Yuu pada Mia dan Kedua anak kembar nya, Mia hanya mengangguk dan memeluki kedua anak kembar nya yang kebingungan dan ketakutan,

"Baik lah, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Seru Yuu pada segerombolan warga yang terlihat mengamuk,

"Kedua Anak kembar mu itu menyakiti anak-anak kami! Anak-anak kami mengatakan Ruki menyakiti mereka tanpa menyentuh mereka sedikitpun! Aku tahu dua orang anak itu adalah penyihir! Pembawa bencana! Kita harus membunuh mereka!"

Semua warga pun bersorak setuju sambil mengangkat semua senjata dan obor yang mereka bawa,

"Semua nya harap tenang! Tak mungkin Ruki dan Ayato melakukan hal itu! Aku tahu mereka sejak kecil! Bahkan aku dan istri ku lah yang merawat mereka sejak kecil!"

Seru Yuu yang terus membelai keluarga nya,

"Persetan tentang kasih sayang mu Yuu! Sekarang kami mau kedua anak kembar mu!"

Semua warga pun menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Mukami dan mulai mengobrak-abrik semua nya, warga yang lain membakar rumah, gudang, peternakan, dan seisinya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sakiti keluarga ku! Jangan!"

Teriak Yuu tak sudi dengan semua perlakuan warga yang brutal menghabisi harta yang ia miliki dan berniat menyakiti anggota keluarganya,

"Sebaiknya kau ikut mati saja! Dasar manusia bodoh! Mengurusi dua orang penyihir dan menghidupi nya!"

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?! Tidak! Tidak!"

Kedua orang pria bertubuh besar menalikan Yuu pada sebuah tiang dan membakar nya hingga hangus,

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Ruki dan Ayato, Mia menyuruh Ruki dan Ayato keluar dari Desa itu dan membekali Ruki dan Ayato seekor kuda hitam yang bernama Shoushi,

"Ruki, bawa Ayato menaiki Shoushi keluar dari tempat ini! Dan ini sejumlah uang untuk kalian, pergi lah ke Kanto, dan temui Bibi Hikaru. Kalian bisa Aman berada di sana. Dan… aku mencintai kalian ber dua.."

Mia pun menangis dan memeluki kedua anak kesayangan nya itu, dan mulai menaikan mereka di atas Shoushi.

"I-ibu!"

Seru Ayato sambil meneteskan banyak air mata pada Mia,

"Aku akan… menyayangi kalian… selamanya…"

Ucap mia pada Ruki dan Ayato,

Ayato terus menangis dan menangis saat berada di atas Kuda hitam nya yang berjalan mejauhi Mia dan rumah nya yang terbakar.

Tiba-tiba, Ruki terdiam, dan menuruni kuda yang ia tunggangi,

"Ruki! Apa yang kau lakukan?! RUKI!"

Teriak Ayato yang melihat kakak nya berjalan semakin menjauh, dan menjauh darinya.

Ruki pun berlari dengan hati yang bergejolak penuh amarah, penuh kebencian, penuh rasa balas dendam,

Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia menghantam semua warga dengan bangunan rumah nya yang telah termakan api sepenuhnya. Ia mencekik, melempar, memukul semua orang yang membuat keluarganya hancur.

Ia membakar semua perumahan di desa kecil itu, membunuh semua orang yang tinggal di dalam nya. Setelah selesai membinasakan semua orang di desa itu, Ruki kembali ke rumah nya yang masih terbakar, ia berharap Ibu atau ayah nya masih hidup di sana, tetapi apa yang ia lihat hanyalah debu dan kayu yang terbakar. Ia pun berlari ke kandang kuda yang berada di belakang rumah nya.

Ia berdiri di sebuah jerami dari kandang kuda milik ayah nya, ia melihat tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, seseorang pun menghampiri Ruki dengan mebawa sebuah pedang berniat melukai nya,

"Rasakan ini kau penyihir terkutuk!"

Ruki mengangkat tubuh ibunya yang tak bernyawa, dan tiba-tiba, saat pria itu hampir menebas leher Ruki, Pria itu malah terhenti dan terhempas keluar dari kandang kuda tersebut. Ruki berjalan membawa tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa keluar dari desa yang dianggap nya adalah neraka yang berada di bumi ini, dengan tatapan tajam ia berjalan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Semua tergambar jelas di dalam matanya, kebencian, kemarahan, dan pembalasan dendam. Tetapi di balik itu semua, hati Ruki merasakan Keputus asaan, kehampaan, dan penderitaan. Ruki pun meletakan mayat ibunya dan ia pun duduk di tengah padang rumput yang di penuhi darah,

"hu hu hu~ kenapa… kenapa ini terjadi pada keluarga ku? Kenapa?!"

Ia membungkukan badan nya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, Ia terus menerus menangis karena Penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

Ayato pun menghampiri Ruki sambil menunggangi Shoushi,

"Ru-Ruki!"

Ayato pun menuruni Shoushi dan berlari menghampiri kakak nya yang masih menangisi semua yang ia lakukan, dan semua yang ia alami,

"Ruki- Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ruki tak menjawab pertanyaan Ayato, dia terus menangis sambil menundukan wajahnya. Ayato melihat mayat ibunya yang tergeletak di depan Ruki,

"I-ibu! Hu hu hu… Ibu! IBU!"

Ayato menangis keras di samping mayat ibunya,

"….. Satu hal yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan hidup Ayato…"

Ucap Ruki dengan nada yang dingin sambil mendekati Shoushi,

Ayato menggangkat sedikit kepalanya menengok pada Ruki, dan kembali memandang tubuh ibunya yang tak benyawa,

"Ibu... aku dan Ruki akan bertahan hidup!"

Ayato pun membawa sebuah liontin yang tergantung di leher ibunya, dan mengenakan nya pada lehernya.

Ruki pun menaiki Shoushi sambil membantu Ayato naik ke punggung kuda hitam nya itu, mereka pun meninggalkan desa yang telah terlahap api dan berharap menemukan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik bagi mereka.


	4. Chapter 3

"**The string between two souls"**

**Chapter 3 "A new path?"**

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama, terik panas matahari, dingin nya hujan, mereka tak mempedulikan nya. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah mencari Bibi Hikaru. Siapakah wanita yang bernama Hikaru ini?

Pertanyaan itu selalu melintasi fikiran mereka, mereka benar-benar tak tahu arah dan tujuan untuk mencari bibi Hikaru ini. Lelah, Lapar, Kebingungan, itu lah yang mereka rasakan dalam perjalanan yang tak memiliki ujung ini.

Mereka terus berjalan berhari-hari, sampai mereka menemukan sebuah kota yang entah apa namanya. Ruki menungtun Shoushi yang di tunggangi oleh Ayato, lalu ia pun memasuki kota tersebut.

"Ruki… aku lapar… ayo cari makan."

Ucap Ayato yang lemas karna melewatkan 2 minggu tanpa makan,

"Aku akan masuk ke kedai itu dan membeli makan, kau diam di sini bersama shoushi"

"Baik"

Ruki pun masuk ke sebuah kedai sederhana yang berlantaikan kayu tua. Di temui nya seorang nenek tua di dalam kedai itu,

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu nak?"

Seru nenek tua tersebut pada Ruki,

"Ah… Aku ingin membeli 6 buah roti dan 4 botol susu nek"

"Baik lah, kau bisa duduk untuk menunggu sebentar di kursi itu nak"

"Terimakasih"

Nenek itu pun mengambilkan makanan yang Ruki minta, lalu ia segera membungkusnya dengan sebuah kantong kertas,

"Ini pesanan mu nak."

Nenek itu pun memberikan kantung makanan nya kepada Ruki,

"Terimakasih nek. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah anda tau di mana Wanita yang bernama Hikaru tinggal?"

"Hahaha! Banyak sekali wanita yang bernama Hikaru tinggal di Kota Amihama ini. Memang nya siapa Hikaru yang mau kau temui itu?"

Tanya nenek itu sambil mengelap beberapa gelas beling,

"Ibuku bilang, dia adalah Kerabat dekat nya."

"Boleh aku tahu nama Ibumu?"

Tanya nenek misterius itu pada Ruki,

"Namanya Mia, Mia Mukami."

"Mi-Mia?! Mia Mukami! Dia adalah Teman Dekat ku! Dan aku mungkin adalah Hikaru Tou yang kau cari. Yaampun! Bagai mana kabar ibumu sekarang?"

Seru nenek yang ternyata adalah Bibi Hikaru Tou,

"I-ibu…"

Ucap ruki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"….. begitu ya… baik lah. Suatu malam ia pernah bercerita pada ku lewat telepon, ia menemukan dua orang anak kembar di depan rumah nya. Dan ia ingin aku mengurus nya jika ia dan Yuu tak dapat menangani nya… mungkin kau lah bayi yang di maksud. Bagai mana dengan saudara kembar mu?"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Ayato masih ada di luar!"

"Awan sudah mendung, dan angin sudah bertiup kencang, menunjukan akan turun hujan, sebaik nya bawa dia masuk saja."

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Ucap Ruki sambil membuka pintu kedai yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut,

"Ayato! Ayo masuk ke dalam kedai! Taruh saja shoushi di sini!"

"Ah! Baik lah Ruki!"

Teriak Ayato yang membawa Shoushi ke pinggir kedai, lalu Ia dan Ruki pun memasuki kedai,

"Bibi Hikaru, Ini Ayato adik kembar ku."

Ucap Ruki yg mengenalkan Ayato pada Hikaru,

"Yaampun, dia mirip sekali dengan mu Ruki."

"Eh?! Jadi ini bibi Hikaru?!"

Ucap Ayato yang masih kebingungan,

"Iya aku Hikaru, kawan lama ibumu. Nah sebaiknya kelian cepat mandi dan ganti baju kalian, kamar mandi nya ada di lantai 2. Setelah mandi aku akan menunjukan kamar kalian, sebelum nya kalian harus makan malam dulu."

"Baik, terimakasih bi."

Seru Ruki yang mengajak Ayato menaiki tangga.

Seusai mereka membersihkan badan mereka dan makan malam, Hikaru pun menunjukan kamar untuk tempat beristirahat mereka. Ayato pun naik ke sebuah kasur empuk dan ia pun segera membaringkan badan nya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang bercorak kan bunga mawar, sama hal nya dengan Ruki, lalu ruki pun segera mematikan lampu yang berada di pinggir kasurnya,

"Selamat malam Ayato."

"Selamat malam Ruki."

(("Apa kau tak paham juga?! Kau anak biadab! Menurut lah! Jika tidak! Aku akan membunuh mu di sini!"

"Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!"

"MATI KAU!"

"Tidak!"))

"TIDAK!"

Ayato berteriak dan spontan ia terbangun dari tempat tidur nya,

"Ayato! Ayato! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ucap ruki yang menghawatirkan adik nya,

"K-Kau! Ruki! Aku memimpikan kau di siksa seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian Pendeta!"

Ucap Ayato sambil ter engah-engah,

"Sudah lah Ayato, itu kan hanya mimpi."

"Tapi itu terlihat sangat nyata Ruki! Berhati-hati lah!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tak usah kahwatir. Sekarang, tidur lah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah sampai mengigau seperti itu."

"….."

Ayato hanya terdiam seseaat mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"((Kakak… Aku harap tak terjadi apa-apa))"

Keesokan harinya, Ayato dan Ruki pun beraktifitas membantu Hikaru di Kedainya. Sampai datang lah seorang Pendeta dengan tubuh tinggi besar masuk kedalam kedai tersebut, mata Ayato terbuka lebar melihat pria itu. Tangan nya mulai bergetar, dan kalimat ini tertulis langsung dalam benak nya "Apakah itu pria yang berusaha menyakiti ruki dalam mimpi ku?". Ayato pun berusaha berfikir positif dan memberanikan diri menghadapinya.

"Permisi, aku ingin memesan lemonade"

Ucap pendeta tersebut pada Ayato yang berada di sebrang meja kasir,

"Baik, harap tunggu sebentar."

Ayato pun memasuki dapur dan menemui Hikaru,

"Bibi, Ada pelanggan yang membeli lemonade."

Ucap Ayato meminta Hikaru membuatkan segelas Lemonade,

"Nanti akan ku antar."

Seru Ruki yang sedang mengupas kulit kentang di pinggir Hikaru yang sedang membuatkan Lemonade,

Ayato pun segera kembali ke meja kasir mengawasi pria tersebut. Ayato hanya diam sambil mengelapi meja yang ada di hadapan nya, Pria tersebut melihat dan tersenyum pada Ayato, tetapi Ayato tak membalas senyum nya.

Sesaat kemudian, Lemonade pesanan pria tersebut datang di antarkan Ruki, Ayato terus mengawasi Ruki, karena kahwatir padanya,

"Ini dia Lemonade pesanan tuan."

Ucap Ruki pada pendeta tersebut,

"Terimakasih."

Pendeta itu pun tersenyum ramah pada Ruki,

"Ngomong-ngomong, umur mu berapa tahun? Mengapa kau tak sekolah?"

Tanya pendeta itu pada Ruki dengan nada yang ramah,

"Um.. panjang sekali ceritanya pak."

Jawab Ruki sederhana,

"Bagaimana jika kau, aku adopsi? Sekaligus menyekolahkan mu di French."

Ucap pendeta itu pada Ruki,

"Hm… masalah nya, aku tak bisa meninggalkan adik ku begitu saja pak…"

Pendeta itu pun memotong penjelasan Ruki,

"Aku akan membawa kalian ber dua ke French, kebetulan aku ini tinggal sendirian. Aku sangat ingin memiliki keluarga, aku akan mengadopsi kalian sebagai anak ku. Ah~ hampir saja lupa, aku belum memperekenalkan diri ku. Aku Terry McColle. Bagai mana dengan mu?"

"Aku Mukami Ruki, dan itu adik ku Mukami Ayato."

"Aku fikir Kalian ini kembar. Aku senang memiliki anak laki-laki, apa lagi kembar. Baik lah aku akan meminta izin pada Pemilik kedai ini untuk membawa kalian."

Pria itu pun berbicara pada Hikaru untuk meminta izin membawa Ruki dan Ayato pergi ke French. Dengan alasan akan menyekolahkan Ayato dan Ruki di sana, Hikaru pun mengizinkan nya untuk membawa Ruki dan Ayato ke French.

Ayato masih merasa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati nya soal mimpi dan Pendeta yang membawa mereka pergi ke French ini.

Saat tiba di bandara French, mereka ber 3 duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu, berniat untuk ber istirahat sesaat sambil menyantap Hotdog.

"Ah, Ruki, sebaik nya kau belikan kami Softdrink 3 gelas, 1 untuk ku, 1 untuk Ayato, dan 1 untuk mu. Kau hanya tinggal belok ke kiri saja ya, nanti ada tempat penjual Softdrink di sana."

Ucap Terry pada Ruki sambil memberikan nya uang untuk membeli softdrink,

"Baik, aku akan segera kembali."

Ruki pun berjalan dan mencari tempat menjual softdrink.

"Ketemu! Tapi~ aku tak bisa bahasa French… bagai mana ini?"

Bisik Ruki pada dirinya, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal dan pirang menghampiri Ruki,

"Salut~ Kau terlihat kebingungan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Seru gadis itu dengan senyuman manis di wajah nya,

"A-aku ingin membeli 3 gelas softdrink, tapi aku tak bisa berbahasa French."

"Bisa ku tangani!"

Gadis itu pun menghampiri penjual softdrink dan memesankan 3 gelas softdrink,

"Voila!"

Gadis itu memberikan 3 gelas softdrink pada Ruki sambil tersenyum hangat padanya,

"Ini uangan nya."

"Ah! Nul! Biar aku saja yang bayarkan."

Ucap gadis itu pada Ruki,

"Um.. Terimakasih banyak."

Ucap Ruki, tiba-tiba gadis itu mencium pipi Ruki dan berkata,

"Your Welcome"

"Eh?!"

Wajah Ruki memerah di buat nya, gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Ruki.

Ruki pun kembali pada Terry dan Ayato.

"Ini softdrink nya."

"Ah! Merci Ruki."

Terry pun menganbil softdrink pesanan nya itu, dan Ruki pun memberikan 1 gelas softdrink pada Ayato.

"Apa yang terjadi Ruki? Wajah mu memerah begitu? Kau demam?!"

"Daijobu Ayato, aku tak apa-apa, hanya telah bertemu seseorang saja."

"Siapa?"

"Entah lah~ bahkan aku pun tak tahu namanya siapa…"

"Ara! Orang aneh dasar."

Ayato pun meminum Softdrink nya. Dan Ruki hanya mengelus pipi nya yang di cium gadis asing tadi,

"((Aku Yakin dia ini bukan anak French, melainkan keturunan Jepang… bahkan aku tak menanyakan namanya siapa…))"


	5. Chapter 4

"**The string between two souls"**

**Chapter 4 "Crimson inside Black"**

Setelah Ruki, Ayato, Terry meninggalkan bandara, Terry membawa Ayato dan Ruki menaiki sebuah taxi. Di lihatnya pemandangan French yang indah di sore hari, Jembatan, Jalan, Gedung-Gedung, sampai mereka melewati sebuah perumahan yang asri.

"Nah! Sebentar lagi sampai anak-anak!"

Terry terlihat bersemangat saat ia sampai di rumah nya. Taxi pun berhenti, Terry memberikan uang pada supir taxi tersebut, lalu ia mengeluarkan koper Ruki, Ayato dan koper miliknya. Ia membukakan pintu rumah nya,

"Anak-anak, ruangan kalian ada di atas. Silahkan bereskan dulu barang-barang kalian. Nanti kalian turun untuk makan malam ya."

Ucap Terry pada Ayato dan Ruki. Ruki dan Ayato pun menaiki tangga dan memasuki kedua ruangan yang berada di lantai 1 rumah Terry.

"Jadi… ini French? Jauh sekali kita dari tanah air kita. Apa kau yakin kita akan memiliki teman yg baik?"

Tanya Ayato yang pesimis,

"Asalkan kita dapat membiasakan diri di sini, kita bisa mendapatkan teman kok."

Ucap Ruki menyemangati adik nya.

Mereka pun mengganti baju mereka dan segera menuruni tangga dan menemui Terry untuk makan malam.

"Ah sudah beres kalian, kebetulan aku juga sudah beres, ayo makan."

Ucap Terry pada mereka. Ayato dan Ruki pun duduk di meja makan, dan mulai berdoa bersama, lalu menyantap masakan yang telah Terry sediakan untuk makan malam.

"Setelah ini, gosok gigi kalian, lalu tidur di kamar kalian masing-masing."

"Baik Terry, terimakasih."

Ucap Ruki pada Terry sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi bersama Ayato. Seusai menggosok gigi mereka pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 1, mereka mulai menutup pintu kamar mereka masing-masing, lalu tidur.

Keesokan harinya nya, Ayato dan Ruki di bawa Terry ke sebuah sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya, aku akan bicara pada kepala sekolah tentang pendaftaran untuk kalian supaya bisa bersekolah di sini."

"Baik."

Ucap Ruki dan Ayato.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Terry pun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Okay! Kalian hari ini di terima bersekolah di sini. Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa, ini untuk kalian. Di handphone ini ada translator Japan to French dan Japan to English, ini akan memudahkan kalian berkomunikasi dengan teman atau pun guru di sini."

Ayato dan Ruki pun menerima Handphone yang Terry berikan pada mereka,

"Terimakasih Terry"

Ucap Ruki, Ayato hanya diam dan memeriksa Handphone yang dia dapat dari Terry.

Saat mereka memasuki kelas, Guru di kelas tersebut memperkenalkan mereka dengan teman 1 kelas mereka, untung nya Ayato dan Ruki berada di 1 kelas yang sama.

Sejauh ini tak ada keganjalan di sekolah yang mereka tempati, kawan-kawan nya ramah, begitu pula dengan guru-gurunya.

2 tahun pun berlalu, Ruki dan Ayato semakin nyaman tinggal bersama Terry di French. Dan mereka ber 2 pun semakin mahir berbahasa French dan English.

Tiba pada suatu malam, saat tak seorang pun terjaga dalam rumah yang mereka tinggali,

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Ayato mendengar Ruki berteriak dari dalam kamar nya. Dengan berbagai macam tanggapan yang muncul di benak Ayato, ia bertanya-tanya "Ada apa dengan Ruki?!". Dengan detak jantung yang semakin berdebar kencang, Ayato melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar nya untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Rupanya ia lihat seorang Pria memakai baju Pendeta menarik Ruki, dan memaksanya untuk membuka celanyanya.

"Cepat kau buka celana mu bocah tengik!"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku kau orang jahat!"

Ruki pun melawan dengan menendang kepala pria itu, Ruki berlari ke basement diikuti pria tinggi tersebut.

Tubuh Ayato pun gemetar, dan tanpa fikir panjang ia membawa sebuah pemukul baseball yang tersandar di samping lemari nya, ia mengikuti Ruki dan pria yang mengejarnya ke basement. Ayato melangkahkan kaki nya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Dilihatnya kepala Ruki yang di paksa masuk ke dalam sebuah kolam kecil yang berisikan es. Beberapa kali pria itu menceburkan dan menarik kepala Ruki ke dalam kolam es tersebut.

Dengan spontan Ayato memukul pria tersebut.

"Biadab! Apa mau mu?! Jangan sakiti kakak ku!"

Teriak Ayato sambil memukuli pria yang berusaha melalukan pelecehan sexual pada Ruki.

"Anak kecil! Diam kau! Kau juga mau aku bunuh hah?!"

Pria itu merebut pemukul baseball yang Ayato genggam, dan memukuli Ayato. Ruki yang lemas dan masih sesak untuk bernafas pun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengepalkan tangan nya,

"… Mati kau!"

Seru Ruki sambil mengepalkan tangan nya pada pria tersebut,

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut kesulitan bernafas, ia meronta-ronta karena kesakitan, dan akhirnya pun ia mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ayato pun berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasa dari punggung nya. Lalu Ayato melihat wajah pria yang berusaha menyerang Ruki, Ayato bersyukur itu bukan Terry.

Ruki pun melangkah menaiki tangga basement di bantu oleh Ayato, dan Ayato berusaha menelpon Terry yang sedang berada di luar kota.

"Terry! Seseorang berpakaian pendeta berusaha menyerang Ruki! Tapi semua ini telah berakhir, Ruki dan aku membuatnya tidak berkutik, Aku takut Terry cepat pulang!"

"_Tenang! Ayato! Tenangkan diri mu, aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang kerumah malam ini juga!"_

"Cepat Terry! Aku takut orang itu kembali sadar!"

"_Tenang Ayato! Aku sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah! Kalian bertahan lah!-"_

_**TUUT TUUT TUUT -**_

Ayato pun menutup telepon nya.

"Ruki! Apa dia akan kembali sadar?!"

"Tidak Ayato, aku sudah memastikan nya mati, ia sudah tak bernafas. Tenangkan diri mu Ayato."

"Baiklah… baik.."

Ruki pun berusaha menenagkan adiknya.

**(/"-_-)/**

Alright, Chapter ini kyaknya mulai nge BT-in deh~ (I guess)

Be cuz, kadang klo saia buat Cerita, gk selalu tiap chapter menyimpan misteri dan sesuatu yang bisa di bilang "Seru".

Gomennasai~

Btw, thanks for reading till this chapter (9 TTwTT)9 I really appreciate it!


End file.
